


doesn't mean we shouldn't try

by Radioabsurd



Series: All About Andrew Spencer [3]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Andrew Spencer Loves Mia Brooks, Child Neglect, Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Song Challenge, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: He met her when she had a gap in between her teeth, and she liked to stick the ends of paintbrushes in her mouth.or: love isn't easy but that doesn't make it not worth it.or or: andrew loves mia.
Relationships: Mentions of Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks & Andrew Spencer, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Series: All About Andrew Spencer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875220
Kudos: 4





	doesn't mean we shouldn't try

_Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be  
Call it quits  
Call it destiny  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try _

~ 

He ignores the unsettling feeling in his stomach, because he knows she’s not exactly in her right mind. Not after seeing her boyfriend making out with another guy at homecoming. He just bends down and kisses her cheek. He ignores the way his heart seems to clench because she’s still so beautiful, even with mascara smudged around her eyes and tears still threatening to fall down her face. 

He leaves because he may be “whipped” for her, but this is one thing he won’t back down on. 

~ 

_We had a good thing going lately  
Might not have always been a fairy tale  
But you know and I know  
That they ain't real  
I'll take the truth over the story_

~ 

He’s loved her for most of his life and there’s not much he wouldn’t do for her. When she calls him, her voice shaky and wet sniffles coming through the speakers, he’s sneaking out of his house before he’s even done throwing a shirt on. He has no clue what time it is, nor does he find out later, when the only thing he can feel is _Mia Mia Mia_ and the only thing he can see is her brown eyes shining at him and the only thing he can hear is how she says his name. He doesn’t know what time it is because, to him, time is irrelevant when he’s around her. 

It’s 1:57 P.M on a Thursday when he suspects something’s wrong. 

It’s 7:33 P.M on a Monday when he tries to call Mia and it won’t go through. 

It’s 9:00 P.M on a Wednesday when he goes on Instagram, Twitter, and Snapchat and Mia’s blocked him on every account she could possibly have. 

It’s 2:07 A.M on a Thursday when he realizes he just lost the love of his life. 

~ 

_You might have tried my patience lately  
But I'm not about to let us fail  
I'll be the wind picking up your sail  
But won't you do something for me?_

~ 

She tells him it was a mistake, and all he can think is, 

_**‘How much can I keep giving until everything I have is gone?’** _

He doesn’t say what he thinks because he knows the answer. How much he can give doesn’t matter, not when it’s Mia. 

She tells him to leave, so he does. 

He walks to his empty house, tries not to think about where his dad could be and instead thinks about that _one summer_ and grilled cheese sandwiches. 

He goes to bed, but when he wakes up the next morning, his pillow is a little damp and his eyes hurt. 

His dad doesn’t say anything when he comes into Andrew’s room at 8:10 A.M, but the look he gives him says everything. 

At least his dad doesn’t point out the lack of drool and sweat on his body. 

~ 

_Coming and going  
Inside out  
Back to front  
Oh, tangled and messy  
That's how we've been and we'll always be  
And that's alright with me_

~ 

He met her when she had a gap in between her teeth, and she liked to stick the ends of paintbrushes in her mouth. 

He was there when she rode a bike for the first time, was there when she got her hair straightened and immediately realized she wanted it natural for the rest of her life, was there when her mom left with nothing but a note left behind, was there when her dad started leaving the house more frequently and came back with a young woman on his arm even faster, was there when he gave her his everything when everything hurt so much that she wanted to feel something else. 

He was there when she broke his heart in turn, was there when she fell for the closeted gay boy at school, was there when that boy was too busy flirting with his crush to come to his Mia’s place, was there when she called one of the best nights of his life a mistake right after smiling at him and eating his grilled cheese sandwiches. 

He was there when Mia caught him with Benji, was there when her carefully sculpted mask was crumbling and she was panicking and asking for help and trying desperately to hold it together because _I liked him so much, Andrew, why would he do this to me? Why would he_ -, and he’s still here but now she’s looking up at him with hopeful brown eyes but behind that hope is loneliness and she invites him inside, tilts her body towards him, tilts her head to the side, quirks her full lips, but the image is all wrong because she had just been crying, is practically _still crying_ , and- 

“Uh, I don’t think so.” 

~ 

_Don't you tell me that it wasn't meant to be  
Call it quits  
Call it destiny  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, try, try  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try_

~ 

“Ya’know, I don’t- really wanna be your rebound, I wanna be your-” 

He struggles a bit, doesn’t really know what to say, doesn't know how to stop fidgeting. 

He tilts his head. 

“-You know.” 

~ 

_Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try, try, try  
Just because it won't come easily  
Doesn't mean we shouldn't try_

~ 

_Fin_


End file.
